In a Flash
by we3writing135
Summary: What If our favourite streak of lightning superhero was the twin brother of our favourite vamp girl? What happens when Bella meets the infamous Oliver Queen? What does this mean for our favourite CW'ers? Follow Bella and Oliver as they face the odds and over come it all ... Right? Or will they just fall apart. Find out in - In a flash ( sounds a lot worse then it is )
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I hope you enjoy my new crossover story! I do not own twilight, Arrow or the Flash. Original Text from shows were used all right go to the awesome people who wrote these stories

Bella's POV

As I walk into my brothers lab I see him and iris talking, damn they are so cute together. I have to get them together.

"Henry." I say passing them both a latte

" Seriously Bella? Why can't you just call me Barry like everyone else" hw says as he takes his gloves off an ddrink some coffee

"Seriously. Bella and Barry? That's so generic thought. " I say and he chuckles

" You to done being so twin-ish? Its scary sometimes. You to are the ones forcing me into this amazing event, so can we get going now?" Iris asks.

" yeah yeah let's go" me and Barry say at the same time just to scare her some more

* at STAR labs. *

I can't believe we are actually here! ahahahah! I am so feeling out. But then again so is Barry. God this place is amazing and all the work Harrison wells has pit into the particle accelerator. Amazing!

"Hey!" Iris shouts from beside me and I see a guy running away with her laptop bag and mW and Barry run after him and we follow him outside when the new transfer from keystone city - Eddie - tackles him.

He passes me the bag and gives me a smile... Bleh.

We walk back in and Barry and I walk over to iris. We give her her bag and we to with her to the police station and sher gives her statement to _Eddie._

" who was that? " she asks , ohno. I can see it happening already... Irie or would it be Irdie? Neither sound good.

" why don't you go home iris and me and Henry over here will meet you there?" I say to her and she smiles and that's when me and my brother walk up into his lab. I grab my phone and order some take out.

As we are eating I can see he is deep in thought

" You okay Bar?" I ask

" Yeah, not feeling to well" he says, I really feel bad for him. His whole life he has been head over heels in love with Iris. It kills him inside, but it kills me even more to know my baby brother by 51.5 seconds heart is breaking.

I switch on the TV and we watch a news report on the particle accelerator and then everyone was told to evacuate, I st like that.

Bella and Barry notices the liquid in the beakers rising, the same way it did on the night Nora died. The glass window shatters, sending electric bolts to his body. They lie unconscious as they feel the energy flowing through their bodies

* At the Central City Hospital *

Doctors are wheeling in an unconscious Barry and an unconcious Bella whom are wearing oxygen mask

"What happened to them?" Said a doctor looking a Barry then at Bella

"They was hit by lightning." A paramedic says

"How are they still alive?" Another paramedic says

[They put them on separate hospital beds.

"Go. No heartbeat. CBC Chem 24. Flatline!" The Doctors sayu trying to revive Bella and Barry

Iris and Joe then run in and walk up to a nurse and she says "you can't be in here!"

"[crying] I'm family!" Iris says with joe hugging her

"Charge to 200. Clear!" A doctor says

"[crying] Barry! Bella!" Iris says as the doctors defibrillate them

* Nine Months Later *

Bella POV

As I start to remember what happened I hear the faint beat to mine and Barry's favourite song- poker face - playing in the background.

" How do you know they even like this song Cisco?" A female voice asks

" I looked on their Facebook pages, twins are creepy like this" a male voice answers, Cisco probably and that's when my eyes fling open and I take in a breath of air and I look to my right and are my brother do the same thing.

"Barry?" I whisper as he whispers my name

I run over to him and hug him and he does the same.

"Woah, Caitlin get wells down here, e creepy twins are awake" a male voice says, wait...

" Creepy Twins?" Me and Barry say at the same time not helping are argument

" Wait, where ... Where are we?" I ask barely remembering anything

" woah guys relax, your at S.T.A.R. labs" the male I think called Cisco says

" I'm Cisco Ramone and this is Caitlin Snow" Cisco says.

" what ... What happened to us?" Barry asks as i down again

" You were stuck by lightning people!" Cisco says

"Welcome back Mr and Miss Allen." Dr Harrison weld says coming in ... In a wheelchair...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I hope you enjoy my new crossover story! I do not own twilight, Arrow or the Flash. Original Text from shows were used all right go to the awesome people who wrote these stories

Barry's POV

As me and Bella enter CCJitters I see Iris, god she looks so gorgeous. She turns to me then to Bella and runs up an huge us.

"Oh my God... You're awake! Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?" Iris asks

"We just woke up." Barry tells her

" Should you guys even be on your feet? " sh asks turning to me

" Iris calm down. I'm okay , Bartholomew is okay " I say to her

Iris doesn't look convinced, and then she pokes me.

" I watched you die, both of you. You kept dying, your hearts kept stopping." She says looking at us worriedly and Barry puts her hand on his chest

It's still beating.

" It feels really fast." Iris says to us

A server knocks into someone and drops her tray. Barry and Bella both sees it happening in slow motion. Iris turns around.

"Are you okay, Tracy?" Iris asks the waitress and the waitress nods. Both Allen's are in shock but smile anyway.

"My dad is gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, okay? I'll be right back." Says Iris.

* the CCPD*

" Ah, you scared the hell out of us, kids" Joe says hugging both of his adopted children

"Yeah, that was quite the nap you took there, baby face. And you still look 12." A male police officer says to Barry and Bella giggled

"You look okay. Are you really?" Joe asks his children

"Yeah dad, we are" Bella says to joe

"Detective West, we've got a 550 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. I'd grab rain gear." Says a female police oddicer

"Sorry,Bella, Barry. Gotta run."

" do you need my help?" Barry asks as Bella and Iris are talking

"No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you settle in. Let's go, partner!" Joes says to his son

"Hey, Allens, glad to see you." Eddie says leaving with joe

Bella and Barry smile and notices a photo of Chyre in the 'Never Forgotten' shelf. He frowns and goes to look at it.h

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape, their plane crashed." Iris says from behind them

Bella and Barry smile sadly back and sees the prisoner they're registering grabbing for the gun. Bella speeds over there and knocks him down and the officers grab him. Barry is in shock.

Prisoner: Screw you!

"Yo guys okay?" Iris says from behinds them seeing the twins looking at each other. Bella and B arry leaves and Iris looks at them in confusion. Both Allens then goes to an alley near CCPD. They looks around and liftsthere arm into the screen. We see them vibrating at an extremely fast speed.

"What's happening to us, Bella?" Barry asks asks

They then somehow runs forward very fast, and stops right before they hits the wall. Bella looks around and does it again, crashing into a car. Barry steps back and sees the whole length of the alley. They checks around to see if anyone is there, and starts running while screaming. Ey cannot stop, and speeds into a garbage truck. The confused garbage man looks inside and Bella and Barry sits up, smiling.

" Awesome." Barry says


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

As Barry takes ofF to his secret meeting with the arrow. My mind just wanders to Oliver. The first time I met him really. I met him just after Barry did and just before the accident...

*FlashBack*

Bella's POV

Right now I am walking Into the CCPD policy station to bring my dad some take out. I know, I am an amazing daughter. I am really just trying to bribe him into letting me, Iris and Baby Barry go to the particle accelerator convention at S.T.A.R labs. !e and Barry having been non-stop talking about this for months, since the project started really.

"Hey dad, Eddie" I say sitting on my fathers desk addressing him and his new partner from keystone city. I place take out containers on the or dsks and smile sweetly at my dad.

" Soooo dad, remember that particle accelerator convention me and Barry wanted to go to. Do you think we can get the day off?" I ask with the cutest smile and biggest doe eyes I can muster

" fine by me ..." Why do I feel a but coming on? " but, you have to ask captain Singh " he says, okay I can do that. The captain love me, but he hates my brother.

I walk up to the captains office door and knock on it.

" hey captain. " I say walking in after he told me to come in

" Bella, do you have any idea where your good for nothing brother is? He said he was on his new at back form Starling City, god knows why he was there, and now he has went back off the radar" the captain says

Damn now I have to cover for the little ...

" oh thats my fault sir. A string of cases has come up there and Barry said he wasn't working a case so he would look into it for me. If any forensics needs doing, you know I am more than qualified. " I say, Damn Barry you owe me o much

"What in the world did Barry ever do to deserve you as a sister? I just needed some blood test run. You know bella , there will always be a job for you here in the forensics lab if yoiu want it." He says

" No thank yoiu sir, that's more my brothers thing. The detectives training unit is good enough for me for now. " I say as politely as I can.

"If your sure, Bella, oh and of you can get your brother back here it would be much appreciated" he says and I nod, I run up to my brothers lb and start the blood test. I wait for about 15 minutes for the teats and the blood work comes back, I print out the results grab my emergency bag from my brothers workspace and I run down and gibe the blood tests to my father to give to the captain, then I rush of to the train station to grab a train so I can drag my little ass of an bother back here.

* In Starling City Barry's Hotel *

As I step out of the cab I see my brother come out of his hotel with his suit case - oh hell no.

"Harry!" I shout and he turns around and looks shocked

"Bella. Its Barry and we both know it" he says hugging me

"Okay then, I'll just call you Bartholomew then baby brother. Now as to why I am here the captain asked me to come and find you and bring you back" I say and he gives me a small smile

"Well, you found me." He says then answers his phone

"Okay can I being someone?" He asks on the phone

" Bella, chage of plans. We have a party to go to. " he says and I started puling him back

* Before the party *

As me and Barry step out of the car I look up at the gorgeous Queen mansion. I an look round and see a bunch of my old collage friends and current millionairs, sentors , billionairs .

Some of the single males gawk at me, no that I can really blame them. I am wearing a blace dress with intricate designs ( basically a black version of what demi lovato wore to the 2017 Grammy's ) andi have to at, I am looking fierce.

We walk into the ball room area and I see the famous Oliver Queen talking with a blonde in a dress, whom Barry is staring at. She then turns around and smiles at Barry and walks over to him and I walk away and bump into the Mr. Queen

" Sorry. I'm Isabella, thanks for doing that for Barry" I say seeing him truely happy

" No problem, Oliver Queen. So who are out, his girlfriend?" He says and I giggle

" No nonono I'm his older and much more good looking older twin sister." I say and he looks me up and down and smirks

" I can see that, you want to go for a walk in the garden?" He asks and I nod.

We walk outside and talk about our lives and I really and truely have fun. We talked for abouttqohours before we realised and I told him I had to go and he walked me back to the house but then someidiot dropped their wine oin me and I couldn't find Barry.

Oliver said I could get changed in his room and I said thank you. He walked me up the stairs and showed me to his room. I turned around and asked him to help with the buttons on the back of the dress. He comes and undoes it for me and it drops to the ground and he stares into the mirror and looks at my body. I was wearing a black lace bra and pantie set.

I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.

After _that_ Barry called me and Felicity called Oliver, we both hurriedly got dressed and we went to where Felicity and Barry were working. Barry liked at me questionably and I just winged to him -later.

Barry then told Me and Oliver how everything happened and he said we should call the police and Oliver said he could handle it and walked off after sending me a wink and I giggled.

"Bella, the captain needs us back in Central City" Barry says and I nod and tell him of go and pack the hotel up so we could head back but the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind was that oliver. Here was jest something about him.


	4. Chapter 4

* A Few Weeks Later*

Bella's POV

Ah finally. peace and quiet. Barry and Iris are out on their 'movie- date thats not a date' date. Joe is out with Eddie on a case and my brand new restaurant is finally finished. I can finally have a moment to myself. god its been so busy lately between the meta-humans and the Barry-Eddie-Iris love triangle thing. Oh god! Havig nothing to do really is boring. I guess ill go to sleep. Nope, ill go apartment hunting. i know at 10 o'clock at night. Well, welcome to my life.

* The Next Morning *

As I walk into my brothers lab all i find is an empty one with our mothers evidence box open and unpacked. Great. Well i might as well just wait till he gets back. Maybe ill start on breakfast without him.

" Oh for god sakes. Bella where is your no for good brother?" The captain asks walking in and thats when i get a text message from him saying he was on a case and to NOT start breakfast without him. Damn

" On a case DNA or something" I say to him and he just walks back out

"Find him!" he shouts at me and well of to star labs i go.

* At star labs *

As i walk into STAR labs i see Ciscos head pop upwards at the smell of food and he turns around and gives me a goofy smile before taking a cup of coffee and a box of food.

" your welcome" i say to him and he tries to reply but his moth is stuffed with food

" thank you Bella" Caitlyn says to me grabbing some food and a cup of coffee

We all sit down and eat and laugh about some things and then Cisco says he has something for me.

" introducing you to... The Bolt" he says turning around a new suit. my suit. It was blue and silver with the iconic bolt of lightning on the chest just like barry's

" I ... I thught we agreed it ...this was going to be Barry's thing." i say to them and he smiles

" you never know when we mat need help right." he says and i smile

"Hey guys" Barry says walking in and grabbing some food with Joe.

" whats up?" I ask and i really wish i didnt. he told us about the met human Cisco named 'the mist'

"So this guys somehow controls gases. are we sure?" i ask and Barry answers yes and thats when Cisco and Caitlyn get really excited.

" they get really excited about this stuff" Me and Barry say at the same time and we both laugh at our twin-i-ness

" The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars. Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle meta-humans. " Joe says

" Well then its very appropriate that none of the ones we have yet encountered are still with us" says

" We need somewhere where we can put them" i say to everyone

" Mets-Human Prison. Sweet " Cisco says

"There is one place here that might hold them." Cisco says again

"You can't be serious." Caitlyn says. oh no.

"I mean, we haven't been down there since... it's cordoned off." Caitlyn says once again

"Cisco is right. It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison." Dr. Wells says

"What could?" I ask

"The particle accelerator." Dr. Wells and Cisco says at the same time

"We're going down to the accelerator ring." Dr. Wells says

"Actually, Dr. Wells, I could use Bella and Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas." Barry says

"Okay."

"If that's okay with you?" Barry asks Caitlin

"Let's go." She says


	5. Authors Note (sorry)

Dear Readers.

hi there. I am so truly sorry for not updating my stories in so long. A lot has happened and things just got away from me. But I'm back and I will be updating all of my stories going on the amount of followers for each one.

the order is as follows.

Really?

undying love.

I mau loa a mau loa, e aloha wau iā' oe

In a flash

Living laughing and loving

Miami's heat.

I will be trying to write two chapters at a time and will be updating every three too four weeks. I will also be re-writing the chapters already posted so you may want to check them.

I am sorry but I hope you will still continue reading these stories.

Thank you so much for even giving my stories a chance.

Beth.


End file.
